An Unfinished Life
by elmjuniper
Summary: Kassandra doesn't do love. There's no time for it, not when one is trying to chase down a cult and find their long lost family. But when she meets Aspasia everything she thought she knew gets turned upside down. OMEGAVERSE.


**Omegaverse mechanics: **think of the world having the two biological genders we have, and then there's the Alpa/Beta/Omega traits. On top of that. Not everyone is an alpha/beta/omega. And only Alphas can impregnate omegas.

**Some helpful info:**

**Ela re= **hey you!

**Kunops= **Ancient Greek swearing meaning bitch

**Months:**

The attic calendar starts in July

Summer (Θέρος)

**1 Hekatombaion (Ἑκατομβαιών)** July/August

**2 Metageitnion (Μεταγειτνιών)** August/September

**3 Boedromion (Βοηδρομιών)** September/October

**10 Mounichion (Μουνιχιών)** April/May

**11 Thargelion (Θαργηλιών)** May/June

**12 Skirophorion (Σκιροφοριών)** June/July

Also, I'm dying to hear what you think of this one. Please, please, please drop me a comment and let me know.

**PLEASE NOTE! **_**THIS STORY WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON AO3. I'M MIGRATING ALL MY STORIES OVER THERE AS FF IS OLD AND OUTDATED. FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED HERE CHAPTER 2 IS ALREADY UP ON AO3. PLEASE HEAD ON OVER THERE TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT THERE. BESIDES POSTING FIRST CHAPTERS OF MY NEW STORIES THIS ACCOUNT WILL BE INACTIVE. **__** LINK in bio. Username: LMjuniper**_

**Hope to see you on AO3!**

**~Elm**

* * *

.

.

**Kephallonia, Thragelion 435 BC**

"You don't understand, Kassandra. This idea is genius." Markos threw his hands out to the side in a show of excitement. He was a short man, with a round belly and the most gullible face Kassandra had ever seen.

She leaned back against the cool house wall. Markos' idea of genius more often than not got her mixed up in some fairly precarious situations. And now the man wanted to pose as a businessman who had muscle for hire.

"Markos, what muscle do you have? There's only fat on that body."

Laughing he motioned with his hands towards her as if he was presenting the next Olympic champion. "Not me, you Kassandra."

"Me?" She jerked her head backwards staring at him.

"Yes, you, look at how strong you are." Markos' head bobbed up and down as he agreed with himself. "I saw you fight that bear the other week."

"That was a goat , Markos." She pointed with her whole hand at him in frustration.

"And what a vicious, powerful goat it was! And we even got our first job."

She crossed her arms. "You mean I have my first job. I don't see you running head first into these jobs of yours."

"Ah, but you do it so well." She couldn't really argue with that. "And this is a simple job for a lot of drachmae." He raised his eyebrows knowing he'd said the magic word.

Drachmae. With enough of it she would be free. To do what she wanted, go where she wanted. But no one on Kephallonia had drachmae to spare. And what little she earned she had to use for food. There was only so long she could survive on nothing but bread and water.

"Fine." She finally succumbed. "What is it?"

"It's a job so simple you could do it in your sleep."

Ikaros, perched on the roof above them, squawked in disapproval. "See, even Ikaros knows you're not telling the truth."

He gasped putting his hand on his heart. "You wound me! Thaddeus and Lysandra's nieces are visiting from Athens but with the newborn they can't meet them at the harbour. All you need to do is make sure they get to Thaddeus and Lysandra untouched."

Kassandra narrowed her eyes. Escorting two sisters? For drachmae. It almost sounded too easy. "How much?"

"Two hundred drachmae."

Two hundred? That was a lot of drachmae for a simple walk from the harbour to the other side of Kephallonia.

"Think about it Kassandra, two hundred drachmae for us!"

"You mean for me?"

"Well, yes, but I need to be paid for the loan of my equipement." Markos explained.

"What equipment?"

"Well…" Markos said slowly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you're going to need a better weapon than that butter knife you carry around." He nodded towards the knife strapped to her hip. Markos had given it to her when she first started 'helping' him with his errands. It had served her well so far.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"That one?" His voice went up a few notes, the way it always did when he was about to convince her about something. "What are you going to do with that one? Cut bread?" He shook his head.

"It killed a most ferocious goat the other week…"

"Kassandra, you're eighteen now. And adult. A little old for a measly knife, don't you think?"

Perhaps he did have a point. But how much would Markos charge for a new, improved weapon? "What do you have for me instead?"

"I thought you would never ask. Come, let me show you." Markos' face lit up. He knew he had her hooked, and she rolled her eyes. How did he always manage to get her to go along with his schemes? She'd never understand it, but at least this was going to be easy.

**Ω**

"'Go to the harbour', 'it'll be easy, Kassandra,'" she muttered to Ikaros as she crept along the rooftop. "Kunops!"

Markos had forgotten to mention that the girls she was supposed to escort from the harbour were locked up in one of the Cyclops' houses. It appeared Cyclops had got wind of the young girls coming and decided to grab opportunity by the hand and demand a hefty sum for him to release them to Thaddeus and Lysandra.

Movement sounded on the ground below her and she froze gripping the spear and dagger harder. Markos had sent her to sneak into houses before to retrieve coin purses when their owners were not around. But this was the Cyclops and his guards. She was no match for them.

The odd sensation from the spear ran through her. Wordless guidance urging her to keep moving. She moved again. Her bare feet moving soundlessly across the hay-covered roof. She had one more building to cross until she reached the room where the girls were.

A squawk from above caught her attention. Ikaros warning her. A slightly high-pitched squawk. She looked at him circling in the sky above her. Dipping low every here and there. One, two, three times. She counted silently. Three enemies nearby. She moved closer to the edge. Two of them patrolling around the building, one standing guard on the roof above the window. He needed to go. But how?

Darkness helped concealed her movements from the guard, but not for long. Casting her gaze around she found a small piece of mud brick, broken off from the rest of the roof. With a nicely placed toss…

She raised her arm in the air and with the flick of her hand threw the rock towards the guard. It arched through the air above him landing somewhere behind him. He spun on his heels.

"Hello?"

She ran across the last bit. The guard wouldn't be distracted for long. Grabbing hold of the window frame she launched herself into the room to the surprised yelp of the two girls. She'd imagined herself climbing heroically through the window, much like Herakles during his twelve labours. Instead, her foot caught on the window frame and she toppled onto the wooden floor in a tangle of arms and legs. She landed with a loud thud and an unpleasant crack in her shoulder.

Markos had said she was to pick up two girls, but two young women, at least a few years older than her looked down at her where she lay. One of them a fair-skinned woman in her twenties, with a slightly triangular face framed by golden locks. Behind her stood a shorter woman, deep-brown skin, raven hair and big eyes.

"Are you...alright?" The blonde asked, a small wrinkle forming between her brows.

Kassandra groaned. Perhaps Herakles was setting her bar a but high for her first job. "I'm fine. Are you Agape and Chrysanthe?" She asked getting back to her feet dusting herself off.

"First, tell us who you are and why you're here." The blonde demanded in an accent Kassandra couldn't quite place. Not really Athenian, but vaguely similar. She held a broom in her hands, pointed at Kassandra and the bridge of her nose, dusted with freckles, wrinkled in a suspicious frown.

"I'm Kassandra. I'm here on behalf of Thaddeus and Lysandra to rescue you."

"Rescue us?" The blonde let her arms drop to her side, a soft chuckle slipping across her pink lips. "Well, you are certainly doing a fine job, misthios."

"I'm not a misthios." She glared at the smug blonde. "Either way, are you the ones I'm looking for or not?"

"And if we're not?"

"Then I'll leave you here to your fate." By the gods this woman was annoying even by Athenian standard.

"Very well, I'm Chrysanthe," the blonde motioned towards herself then turned to the dark-haired woman, "this is Agape."

"Great, now that you've wasted all this time, I should get you two out of here." Kassandra allowed herself a quick glance out the window, then tilted her head to the side listening to the guard above them. He was still pacing around. Going out the window would prove challenging. Especially with two girls dressed in the ridiculous chitons.

"Exactly how are you planning on getting us out of here?" Chrysanthe's lips pursed.

"I am working on it," Kassandra snarled, agitated by the tone in Chrysanthe's voice.

"Oh, is that what you're doing?"

Kassandra ignored her and moved towards the door.

"It's locked ."

Inhaling slowly she stopped in her tracks and turned towards Chrysanthe who stood holding the broom in her hand like she was some Spartan soldier set off for the battlefield. "I know that. What I don't know is how many guards are outside."

"More than you can handle no doubt."

Kassandra narrowed her eyes. This Chrysanthe was a rather unpleasant person.

"Chryssa." Agape elbowed her sister in the ribs with a berating expression on her face.

"Is she always like this?" She looked at Agape who bit down on a smile. She was pretty with dark, thick hair and eyes that lingered on Kassandra a little longer than necessary. Chrysanthe put her hands on her hips, lips thinning at the two of them.

"Fine," Kassandra motioned with her hands at Agape, "at least your beautiful face will make this all worth it." It drew a blush from Agape who quickly lowered her gaze to the floor.

Chrysanthe, however, rolled her eyes. "If you're quite done, I say we best be on our way if we don't want to get shipped off to some whorehouse in Korinthia."

"As you wish," Kassandra bowed in mock obedience. As if she hadn't been working on a way out for the past few candle drops. Glancing around the room her eyes briefly brushed past a half-broken chair, a shoddy old bed and a barrel with a lantern on it. A lantern.

"What are you doing?" Chrysanthe asked as she grabbed the lantern and headed for the window.

"Getting us out of here."

"They'll spot us if you bring the lantern," Chrysanthe hissed though still followed Kassandra as she moved closer towards the window. Ignoring her Kassandra swung her arm back and forth aiming at a particularly hay heavy part of the roof. She released the lantern and watched it sail through the pitch black night. It landed with a loud shatter, a sea of oil and flame setting the roof alight.

"Fire!" The guard on the roof shouted. "Fire!" More voices carried through the night, footsteps thudding and receding outside the door.

She stayed quiet listening closely to all the surrounding sounds. The shouting, the footsteps, and for Ikaros' shrill cry. When it finally came she bolted towards the door.

"Let's go." She motioned towards the door and before Chrysanthe had the time to object, she jammed the spear of Leonidas between the door and doorframe. One hard knock with her hand sent the door flying open, then before darting down the stairs she turned towards Chrysanthe and fired off a grin.

They ran ducked, dodging behind merchant carts and between houses until they were too far gone for the Cyclops' men to find them. When they were finally out of sight and out of reach, the adrenaline pumping through her body finally hit its peak and—looking at Agape who seemed as shocked as her—they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe that worked." Kassandra laughed.

"That was amazing! You were amazing." Agape gushed, eyes bright with excitement. Kassandra felt herself straighten ever so slightly. It had been a pretty clever idea.

"Do I have to remind you, you won't get paid until we're at Thaddeus and Lysandra's."

"Which one of your parents does she get that from?" Kassandra jutted her chin in Chrysanthe's direction.

"She is no doubt right," Agape mused, "but perhaps something to motivate you." She smiled, almost shyly, then stood on her toes and leaned in close to press her lips against Kassandra's. And just like that, without much ceremony, Kassandra got her first kiss.

**Ω**

There were two ways of earning drachmae on Kephallonia: working in the fields all day for next to no pay or do the things no one else wanted to do. Which was how Kassandra found herself hunting for goat's bladders. It was a filthy, thankless job. But the blacksmith in Samis paid good drachmae for it.

Drawing her bow she inhaled slowly, then held her breath and aimed for the goat's eye. No point in damaging the meat when she could keep some for herself and sell the rest to the merchants.

A high-pitched shriek cut through the midday air startling both Kassandra and the goat who took off with a loud bleat. The scream came again. If they kept this up, she would have no goat's bladders to show for herself at the end of the day.

"Malaká…" she muttered and stood up from her hiding place in the bushes when another frightened scream echoed through the forest. There were no drachmae in saving strangers, but this one, whoever it was really needed help.

Setting off towards the screams she pushed herself past dense growing bushes coming to an abrupt halt at the sight before her.

A bear the size of ten strong Cyclopses—the mercenary, not the giants—stood outside the large cave in the glen dragging someone towards its den.

"Hey!' She shouted trying to get its attention. It ignored her, the screaming and kicking prey far more interesting. "Ela re!" Sprinting she raised her bow firing an arrow at the beast.

The arrow tore through the air and with a surprisingly dull thwack buried itself in the bear's thick hide. It spun with a roar, lips pulled back, teeth bared, its black beady eyes staring straight at her. Shit .

She probably should have thought things through before shooting at it. On the bright side, she'd managed to take its attention off its victim, downside? Now it had a new snack in sight. One that hadn't planned her next move.

She pulled out her spear side stepping slowly. The bear was too málakes close. By the time she got another arrow off, it would be on top of her. And she'd rather be gripping tightly on to her spear than her bow when that happened. The spear guided her not in words, but in something far less tangible. Like an emotion that pulled at her body, twisting it out of harm's way. It wasn't always easy to know what it wanted, what it was trying to convey to her and it had taken her many years to learn how to decipher it. It came easier now, but they still had their miscommunications. Such as when the spear pulled at an emotion and Kassandra thinking she knew what it meant rushed in, head first, only to get her herself into a worse situation.

She moved before she had time to react, charging towards the bear, spear gripped tightly in her hand. She knew it was going to get up on its hind legs, the spear had shown her. But if she had listened properly, she would have known that instead of slamming its big paws into the ground, trying to topple her over, it would swipe them at her. She barely managed to dodge its sharp claws. They swept past her face blade sharp. Time seemingly slowed, and she twisted her body away from the bear. Though not fast enough. Sharp claws dug into the skin on her arm, ripping three thick gashes across it.

She screamed in pain and staggered forwards dropping the spear. In the commotion Kassandra had managed to stumble inside the cave. The bear, blocking her only way out turned and charged towards her. Shit! Shit, shit, malakás shit!

"Up here! Quick!" A voice called from somewhere above. It could be another awful idea or it could keep her in one piece. Either way, there was not enough time to over think it.

She spun on her heels, an arm at an overhang above her waved wildly. She launched herself off the ground grabbing at the roots growing along the walls. Her fingers found purchase. She hoisted herself up on the overhang just in time to avoid the bear getting her legs as well.

"You!" the voice said and she could hear the scowl in the voice.

"Me," she said evenly and looked back into a set of familiar light-brown eyes. Chrysanthe.

**Ω**

"Of all the people." Chrysanthe sighed as she sunk back down on the hard rock formation. The small wrinkle of annoyance back on her face. But then she saw Kassandra's blood-soaked arm. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," Kassandra glowered and just to prove her right her body swayed with a dizzy spell.

"Sit down." Chrysanthe stood up again putting an arm around her to help steady her. This time Kassandra didn't argue, all of a sudden feeling fatigued.

"Are you alright?" Kassandra asked as Chrysanthe propped her up against the cave wall.

"Yes," Chrysanthe's voice was softer when she spoke, "it only got my chiton. But you've lost a lot of blood." She pulled her chiton into her lap and picked up a sharp-looking rock from the cave floor. With a few hard stabs, she pricked a hole in the fine fabric of her chiton. Then much to Kassandra's surprise, she ripped at the textile until she'd gathered long shreds of fabric in her hand.

Using one of them she pressed it hard against the cuts on the arm. Kassandra sucked in air through her teeth. Malaká that hurt!

"Stop being a baby," Chrysanthe berated her. Kassandra was about to retort when she saw the corner of her lips curl.

"Ha…" she said slowly. She felt lightheaded and contemplated closing her eyes. Just for a bit.

"You know," Chrysanthe's voice said softly, and she looked back at the woman who sat caring for her wound. Her nose wrinkled in concentration, eyes squinting in the dark. "I think you might be the most foolish misthios I've ever met."

"I am not a misthios."

"Well, perhaps you should be."

"And what would my incredible deeds be to grant me jobs? Kassandra The Goat Killer?"

Chrysanthe laughed and maybe it was the blood loss but Kassandra thought it was one of the nicest laughters she'd ever heard.

"Kassandra The Impulsive," Chrysanthe suggested and wrapped the last piece of fabric around the cuts across her arm.

"Kassandra of Nowhere."

Gently as if she was made of fragile Korinthian pottery Chrysanthe put Kassandra's hand down on the ground and looked at her. "Of Nowhere? I thought this place was called Kephallonia."

"Like you and your sister, I was not born here. I was born and raised in Sparta. Until...fates wanted differently." Was all she offered.

"Agape is not my sister. We are both just heading for Megaris to begin...to be married off."

"Well," Kassandra nodded her head once, "that would explain why she is so much—" she caught Chrysanthe glaring at her, "browner than you."

"You were going to say prettier."

"No." Kassandra gave a shake of her head. "You are very beautiful."

A coy smile worked itself on to the blonde's soft features. "You think me pretty?"

"If I was to describe Aphrodite to anyone, I would surely describe you."

Chrysanthe threw her head back laughing. "You might be the worst misthios I've ever met, but by the gods you are quite the Silver Tongue."

"Kassandra The Silver Tongue." She frowned, "I don't think that sounds quite appropriate."

Another laughter slipped across Chrysanthe's lips and she moved over to sit next to Kassandra.

"So now what?" Chrysanthe said after a short while.

"Now we wait until it either leaves or falls asleep."

"And then?"

"And then we run like Hermes." She leaned her head back against the cool cave wall. Her arm was throbbing, and she grimaced. She needed something to take her mind off the pain. "What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"I was trying to find some peace and quiet to study."

"And you thought a bear's cave was a good idea?"

Chrysanthe glared daggers at her. "Little Phobie keeps crying all the time. Be it night or day."

"You know what they say about crying babies. They'll become headstrong and brave." Saying it out loud she wondered if she'd cried a lot like a baby. Perhaps not. She didn't feel very brave. It wasn't bravery that had her chasing bears or rescuing girls from Cyclops. It was a necessity.

"But how can I learn things if I cannot focus?" Frustration tinged Chrysanthe's words as her brows furrowed.

"What is so important to learn, anyway?"

Turning away from her Chrysanthe reached for something behind her then held out the scroll towards Kassandra. She stared at it blankly drawing a huff from Chrysanthe who unrolled it and held it up for Kassandra to read. It was all Roman to her.

"It's Thales of Miletus, the first ever philosopher, how can you not—" Chrysanthe caught herself and tilted her head. "You cannot read."

Kassandra shrugged. "I'm busy trying to survive. I don't have time to read."

Chrysanthe's expression was a look of pure shock and it drew an amused laughter from Kassandra.

"Don't worry that pretty face of yours. I will survive without this knowledge."

"Ade!" Chrysanthe tutted. "We need to survive this if only for you to learn how to read."

"If we survive this, I will cook you that bear," she pointed at the bear sitting by the entrance staring at them, "for dinner and you can read to me all you want."

**Ω**

They spent the rest of the day trapped on the overhang, talking about everything and nothing. Kassandra found out Chrysanthe loved stories, and enjoyed singing. In return, Kassandra told Chrysanthe about Sparta. What little she remembered. It was a long time ago since that fateful night on Mount Taygetos. Some details were fuzzy.

It took the bear until the moon stood high in the sky before the bear left the den. Tired of waiting for the prey hiding far above when there was other prey to be found in the forest. When they were certain it was long gone the climbed down and started the long walk back to Kausos.

"This was nice," Chrysanthe said as they pulled to a stop by Thaddeus' house. "But I don't think I want to do it again."

Uncertain as to why, Kassandra could feel her heart drop in her chest. "Well, I hope your studying turns out well." She turned to trek the last bit back to her tent when Chrysanthe's hand touched her arm.

"But I would very much like to see you again. When we're not under duress from thugs or bears. On Nuomenia?"

Kassandra looked back at Chrysanthe pale against the moonlight, as fair as Hebe, goddess of everlasting youth and beauty. "I'll see if I'm not hunting goats then."

A smile drew on Chrysanthe's lips. "I'll see you then."

**Ω**

**Kephallonia, Skirophorion Nuomenia 435 BC**

"What is this place?" Kassandra looked around the remains of an old house on the small overlook. Chrysanthe had asked her to meet her there, what for she had no idea. Perhaps a cleaning session? For that was the only reason Kassandra could think of anyone wanting visit the slowly decaying ruins.

"You are going to help me set this place up for my studies." Chrysanthe brushed past her dropping a bag full of scrolls to the ground.

"And why would I do that?" Kassandra crossed her arms and scowled at the woman. She wasn't going to help her with anything just because they spent a day snuggled up in a bear's cave.

"Because," Chrysanthe turned around with a smile on her lips. A smile that could make even the hardest stone melt. "While we're at it I'm going to teach you how to read."

Read? She frowned. Chrysanthe would teach her? For free? Her bewilderment must have shown for Chrysanthe picked up a scroll and walked over to Kassandra, eyes full of hope.

"If you help me, I will make sure you can read by the end of the summer. Surely a misthios that can read would be able to get more jobs than those who can't?" She handed Kassandra the scroll.

It felt heavy in her hands but it smelled nice. Like honey. Like Chrysanthe. "And all I have to do is spend time with you?"

This time Chrysanthe leaned in closer and lowered her voice as she 'hm'-ed. "It's not such a terrible price to pay?"

Chrysanthe was nearly two heads shorter than Kassandra and she had to tilt her head backwards as to lock her gaze with Kassandra's. Her eyes, big and brown studied Kassandra and suddenly a flip tugged at her stomach.

"Well…" Kassandra scratched the back of her neck. "I guess if I absolutely have to…"

**Ω**

They spent the next weeks cleaning out the house and restoring it with abandoned debris found on the island. Having to hunt goat's bladders all over the island had its perks. Every scrap she could get her hands on Kassandra would bring back to the overlook.

It took her two weeks to learn the alphabet, and much longer than she cared to admit to read her first word. All the while Chrysanthe encouraged her and when Kassandra could finally read her first scroll on her own she thought she could see Chrysanthe beam.

Chrysanthe in return soon had a small house to escape to when little Phoibe cried too much or when she wanted to be left alone. Sometimes, when Lysandra needed help, Chrysanthe would bring Phoibe with her. And when the weather allowed for it—which was most days—they'd sprint down the hill towards the cliffs overlooking the water and hurl themselves off the cliffs in childish excitement. It was during one of those times Kassandra noticed the way Chrysanthe's tunic clung to her pristine skin. How it hugged her subtle curves, clung to her deliciously round hips and ample breasts.

It started innocently. A glance here and there. Then Kassandra started noticing Chrysanthe's laughter, how it trickled from her lips like springwater from a well. And the friendly touches, and hugs began to awaken a wildfire inside Kassandra. One she tried her very best to keep at bay. Chrysanthe was not hers. She was a young, beautiful woman from Athens. Set to marry a Megarian noble man. No matter how many touches or glances lingered a little too long on Kassandra, Chrysanthe was someone else's to touch.

"Would you say that if your neighbour had a nicer horse, you would want it?" Chrysanthe looked at her from the other side of the table drawing her out from her own sullen thoughts.

"I don't have any neighbours, I live in a tent." Kassandra shrugged drawing a frown from Chrysanthe.

"But pretend you do." She insisted and reached out to touch Kassandra's hand. It was a gentle touch, barely there, but there enough for it to set the spot she had touched on fire. Kassandra tried to ignore the feeling focusing on the question instead.

"I don't have a horse, I couldn't compare."

" Kassandra ." Chrysanthe's brows drew together as she leaned forward trying to give Kassandra her serious stare. As she did the shoulder of her garment slid forward, revealing tanned skin and collarbones.

Kassandra quickly looked away, fixing her eyes at a tree somewhere behind Chrysanthe. "Perhaps we could continue talking tomorrow? I've to get up early." She stood up quickly to make a hasty retreat back to where her tent was.

"Kassandra?" Chrysanthe turned in her chair and reached out for Kassandra barley in time to grab her wrist to halt her. "What's going on?"

Kassandra snorted quietly, refusing to turn around to face the blonde beauty, Aphrodite walking amongst men. Her back grew warm when Chrysanthe moved closer, her fingers still wrapped around Kassandra's wrists, her breath warm against her back.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Chrysanthe asked quietly.

Sighing Kassandra's shoulders slumped forward. "No…"

"Then what it is? Why will you not talk to me?" Chrysanthe asked sounding wounded.

"For you, this is just studying, practicing...but for me...I just keep falling even more in love with you."

"Love, an emotion or the complete loss of one's mind?" Chrysanthe murmured and pulled at Kassandra's wrist until she yielded and turned around to face her. "Have you lost your mind, Kassandra?" Chrysanthe's hands came up to cup her face. "For I fear I'm losing mine."

"But…" Parts of her could not fathom what Chrysanthe had just said. What did it mean?

"I am nothing more than slave bound by my parents' greed. My body is not my own." Her fingers dug themselves into Kassandra's hair as she pulled her closer. "And now I find my neither is my heart. "

Kassandra leaned her forehead against Chrysanthe's. She was to set sail to Magaris after the summer. To begin a new life. With a husband whose sons she would birth. Seal his legacy. To live a rich, comfortable life. It was what her parents had agreed with the Megaris leader. She wasn't supposed to feel for anyone else. Let alone some good for nothing Kephallonian.

"Let's run away, Chryssa," Kassandra muttered, "away from here, together, just you and—" Incredibly soft lips brushed against hers, silencing her in a chaste kiss. A kiss that grew deeper as Kassandra's finger dug into Chrysanthe's soft hips pulling her closer.

"Still want to run away?" Chrysanthe panted when they broke the kiss. Kassandra shook her head 'no'. Now, her mind wanted to entirely different things that had nothing to do with running.

**Ω**

"Touch me here," Chrysanthe breathed into her mouth. 'Here' was a vague word when she lay naked next to Kassandra and there were so many places Kassandra wanted to touch.

Her thumb ran across the dark nipples that rose at the brief contact. They peaked against her palm and made all the blood in Kassandra's entire body pool into one and the same spot. She ground herself against Chrysanthe. Against the warm, damp spot between her thighs. The response was immediate as Chrysanthe rolled her hips eagerly.

Her hand, nimble and soft grabbed Kassandra's then guided it towards the soft mound veiled in dark curls. There Chrysanthe pressed her two fingers against Kassandra's then slowly dragged their fingers between her wet folds until they reached a small bundle at the top.

Kassandra felt her breathing almost come to a halt at the feel of Chrysanthes soft flesh underneath the tips of her fingers. She repeated the movement, fingertips brushing against the warm entrance before sliding all the way back up to the hooded tip. There she moved her fingers in circular movements causing Chrysanthe's breath to a hitch in her throat.

Chrysanthe's hips bucked against her, quiet pleas falling from the parted mouth. Uncertain Kassandra watched her until Chrysanthe once again grabbed her hand and with one smooth movement slid Kassandra's fingers inside. The body underneath her trembled, a gasp escaping Chrysanthe lips. The ends of her brows curled and for the briefest of heartbeats, Kassandra worried she'd hurt her. She stilled her movements, waiting for Chrysanthe to adjust to her. Then slowly Chrysanthe began to roll her hips.

Kassandra moved her hand slowly at first, moving in and out of the soft flesh marvelling at how it clenched around her fingers with each push. Rolling over to lay between Chrysanthe's legs Kassandra used her hips to add pressure. She was watching her face knowing it was her that brought the whimpering woman underneath her such pleasure. She felt her own breath quicken at the sight of Chrysanthe coming undone beneath her when she felt a hand snake its way in between her legs.

The wildfire she'd been trying to keep at bay over the summer built inside her. Every nerve set on fire until it became unbearable, overpowering. She tried to fight it again. But when Chrysanthe whispered her name she let herself go.

**Ω**

"I love you," Chrysanthe whispered and kissed Kassandra's fingers where they lay curled up underneath a thick blanket.

Chrysanthe loved her. Loved Kassandra. She still couldn't believe it, that someone like Chrysanthe could ever look at her they way she did. But there she lay in Kassandra's arms, eyes heavy with sleep, lips slightly swollen from the kissing that had barely stopped since they started.

"You should get some sleep." She pressed her lips against Chrysanthe's cheek and the smaller woman curled up closer.

"We could just stay here. You and me. Live off the land, make love every sunset…" Chrysanthe murmured.

"Have babies and live happily ever after?"

"Mm…" Chrysanthe nodded slowly. She was drifting off to sleep.

Closing her eyes she pulled Chrysanthe even closer, her breath tickling Kassandra's neck. Happily ever after? Falling asleep with Chrysanthe in her arms for the rest of her life? Yes, that was a life she would be happy with.

**Ω**

**Kephallonia, Boidromion 435 BC**

Summer was slowly beginning to drift towards early autumn. The nights grew colder, but they curled up together, arms and legs tangled, naked skin heating the other. In the house they rebuilt themselves. Restored from mere ruins. It was nothing much. Just four walls, and a small area outside area.

Kassandra woke to the feathery touches of Chrysanthe's fingertips on her face. Blinking up at Chrysanthe she thought she detected traces of tears.

"Agapi mou?" She raised herself on her elbow but before she could say anything else Chrysanthe wrapped her arms around her silencing her with a kiss.

"I love you," Chrysanthe whispered, her thumbs caressing Kassandra's cheeks. She would have asked what was wrong again, if Chrysanthe hadn't pulled her top off then. Later. She would ask her later.

Later it turned out wasn't until the sun started to set. The blacksmith wanted bear intestines and bears were difficult to hunt, so Kassandra had to spend the entire day setting traps and chasing bears. And instead of meeting Chrysanthe near Kausos Chrysanthe had told her to meet her at the house. For a surprise.

She walked up the slanted dirt road to their house, bear fur slung across her shoulder. The evening sun was setting somewhere behind their house and she squinted at the warm light.

Chrysanthe was nowhere to be found. Strange. She should be there. She stopped by the dried up well and dropped the fur to the ground as she peered around the small front yard. She missed it at first, but on her third sweep she caught sight of it. The neatly rolled up scroll leaning against the door they fitted the other week. Wiping her hands on her tunic she walked up to it and picked it up. An ice cold feeling suddenly settling in her stomach. It smelled like honey. Like Chrysanthe.

Agapi mou,

I'm sorry. I knew you would never let me go without a fight and I would not be strong enough to fight you. To fight my desires to be with you. Thought I want nothing more, my life is not mine to live. And I cannot ask you to sacrifice yours to free me. Kassandra, don't waste your life waiting for me. Find someone who loves you better than I could. Perhaps I will see you again some day. When life might be kinder to us. Until then my every breath, my every heartbeat will be for you only.

Chryssa

The scroll clattered to the ground as she scrambled up the house wall. She reached the highest part of the shoddy roof just in time to see it. The ship. She could see it cleave the waves of the bottomless Aegean. She blinked at the setting sun, breathing heavily as she tried, but failed to keep her tears from falling. There, like a small pin prick on the golden ocean, was the ship with Chrysanthe. Taking her further away from Kassandra.

She dropped down, pulled her knees towards her chest and hid her face in her hands as she wept. She was alone. Again.

**Ω**

**Megaris, Skirophorion 7th Waxing, 431 BC**

How many nights had she dreamed about landing on the shores of Megaris? Of finding Chrysanthe and rescuing her from whatever miserable life she was leading. She had fantasised about getting a job as a soldier, to protect the Megarians, earn her pay. To provide for herself and Chrysanthe.

Each day and night Kassandra had returned to their house. The one they built together. Where they used to laugh and let the days trickle away into night. The house where they made love for the first time. Parts of her hoped she'd find Chrysanthe there, by some some divine intervention. By the time Kassandra stopped returning to her tent, just staying in the small house Chrysanthe's ghost was long gone. A faded scar on a jaded heart. At least that was what she thought at the mere age of twenty. Life was a little more dramatic at that age. Smaller things meant much more.

Walking through the small port, the early summer sun caressing her face, Kassandra laughed softly at her younger self and shook her head.

"You're in a good mood," Barnabas noted where he walked next to her. "Anything in particular that has the great misthios in such content state?"

"First love," she stopped and looked at the old man she'd met a month earlier.

"First love?" he said eyes shining with excitement. Another story for him to tell. "Is the person here?"

She laughed. "No. Just remembering being young and optimistic, hopeful. Heartbroken."

"Ah." Barnabas sighed. "Love, such a complex emotion. Hard to find, but..." He pinched his thumb and finger together holding it up in the air squinting with the one good eye at it. "Look for it in the right places, wait patiently, give more than you recieve if you must, and the gods will reward you."

"Is that why I see you with so many lovers?" She teased and resumed her walk.

"Ha!" he barked. "The sea is the only love for me. The deadliest woman there ever was, forever my wife."

"Well, at least you have time for it. I have no time. No need." She shrugged as they pulled up to the Adrestia that rested by the dock. Beautiful and magnificent.

"Even better! If you had a lover in every port, surely we would never reach Athens." Barnabas threw his hands up towards the midday sun.

"We just have a few stops before then, but don't worry, I won't be seeing too many lovers." She winked as they stepped aboard the Adresita, the crew quickly getting to their feet.

"You know Athens have its fair share of interesting people." Barnabas lifted his bowl of water towards his lips. "In case you're not completely done looking."

She laughed. "Old man, how can there be time for love when adventure awaits?"

"That my friend, is not the question. The question is: why make time for love when adventure awaits?" And with that he fell silent, his eyes drifting towards the the dark ocean and her bewitching waves.

**Ω**

**Athens 427 BC**

The entire room drew a collective inaudible breath, and though it remained buzzing with noise all eyes were on the entrance somewhere behind Kassandra. Even Socrates fell silent, if only for a moment, his eyes lighting up. Whoever could make the insufferable philosopher shut up clearly deserved the attention they were getting.

"Aspasia…" Thrasymachos whispered as if awestruck and Kassandra turned around to look at the woman who had captivated an entire symposium.

To describe her as Aphrodite would still not do her beauty justice for her eyes were as dark and mysterious as the Aegean and her now dark skin as beautiful as the legendary plains of Arkadia.

Kassandra stared in disbelief. "Chrysanthe?"

**TBC on AO3 ch 2 out now!**


End file.
